lsprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Tower (LS)
The Tower is the fourth area accessible within the Lunar Soul Castle. It is split into three parts: the West Tower, East Tower and the Central Tower. General Information Though there are three parts of the Tower, they mostly share a similar appearance. Most of the Western Tower appears to be in an endless night, while most of the Eastern Tower seems to be in an endless day. At the very top, there is a throne room. Tower RL and RR go to the Reservoir, while Tower SQ goes to Servant Quarters ET. Tower TF goes to the Top Floor. The Warp Doors are found at varying locations, but they are also found at Tower SP. Items Central Tower * Life Capsules: these only appear outside of 3-HP mode. In 3-HP mode, they don't appear at all. ** One is found at Tower TP, increasing maximum HP by 2. ** Another is found at Tower TP, increasing maximum HP by 6. ** A third is found at Tower TP, increasing maximum HP by 5. ** One is found at Tower SP, increasing maximum HP by 6. * Lunar Sickle: obtained at Tower AT, after defeating Azehr. If Zero's Lament is obtained, the chest is locked. * Mana for the Acidic Bubble Spell: treasure chests containing these can only be obtained when the spell is learned. ** A treasure chest, found at Tower SP, increases the mana for the spell by 20. ** A second treasure chest, found at Tower SP, increases the mana for the spell by 50. * Old Key: obtained at the Tower Throne, by interacting with the Castle Master's sister. * Zero's Lament: obtained at Tower AT, after defeating Azehr. If the Lunar Sickle is obtained, the chest is locked. East Tower * Arcanum Infinity: obtained in 3-HP Mode at Tower DL and locks other Arcanum chests. * Cake: obtained at Tower RR, after defeating Sycor * Life Capsules: these only appear outside of 3-HP mode. In 3-HP mode, they don't appear at all. ** One is found at Tower DL, increasing maximum HP by 3. ** Another is found at Tower DL, increasing maximum HP by 4. ** A third is found at Tower DL, increasing maximum HP by 5. ** One is found at Tower SP, increasing maximum HP by 6. * Mana for the Acidic Bubble Spell: treasure chests containing these can only be obtained when the spell is learned. ** A treasure chest, found at Tower DL, increases the mana for the spell by 15. ** Another treasure chest, also found at Tower DL, increases the mana for the spell by 25. West Tower * Life Capsules: these only appear outside of 3-HP mode. In 3-HP mode, they don't appear at all. ** One is found at Tower X, increasing maximum HP by 2. It is possible to obtain this Life Capsule without having the Valkyrie Wings. ** One is found at Tower SQ, increasing maximum HP by 3. * Lunar Key: obtained at Tower D. The chest is blocked off, and can only be opened by opening two specific treasure chests that are empty. Enemies * Alexis Flamberge (major boss of the Tower Throne) * Azehr (major boss of the Central Tower) * Sycor (major boss of the East Tower; optional) ** Corrupted Ignis and corrupted Shinica are Sycor's allies during the boss fight. * Tia and Mat (major bosses of the West Tower) Newerthian Clock A Newerthian Clock can be found at Tower D. By interacting with it, the clock changes its appearance to display day or night. This has its uses, as it makes Grialdyn visible or invisible. However, using it once breaks it, requiring the player to leave the room and return in order to change the time again. Gallery Trivia * The Tower has the most Life Capsules within one area. One of them is hidden behind a fake wall and is bugged because it doesn't disappear when picked up. As such, it's possible to use it in order to gain infinite HP. * The Tower is one of the longest areas in the game. Category:Lunar Shadow locations